This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `WEKplapic`. It has as its seed parent the variety known as Playboy and as its pollen parent the variety known as `MACpic` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,351).